


Atlantis High

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith McKay is bad @ P.E, so she asks Jane Sheppard to tutor her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis High

  
Meredith McKay has never fit in.

She is awkward in her own skin, always has been. Her shoulders are too broad, like a swimmer's, and her eyes, though a pretty blue, are squinty. She has a wide forehead and wispy hair, cropped close to her round face. Her mouth is too thin to be feminine, curved downward in perpetual disapproval.

The only attractive thing about her is her mind.

She can answer math problems in a millisecond, calculate angles without a protractor, and solve a Rubik's cube with one hand behind her back. Her science fair project was to single-handedly build a generator powered by coffee.

She is the only female geek in her science club at school.

And she is failing P.E.

The teacher, Mr. Weir, has told her that if she cannot make up her several missed sick days (she cannot help it the cafeteria snuck lemon in their mystery loaf, she's allergic, or that she's passed out from stress about finals or had nervous breakdowns in Physics class), then she will fail. She has never failed before.

So she gets a tutor.

Jane Sheppard, voted Most Likely To Win The Gold At The Olympics. Jane is skinny but strong, with dark hair that seems to stick everywhere at once, and dark hazely-green eyes. Jane is top of the class in P.E. She's wiry but can beat any of the guys at basketball, volleyball, you name it.

She's also on the chess team, which is why Meredith is willing to have Jane tutor her. Meredith figures that anyone who can play chess must be at least a little smart. Meredith's never been good with stupid people.


End file.
